User talk:Scarly
Archives * Archive 1 halloooooooo :3 Can i put Sophie in my fanfiction? Coloured Flames 07:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : That depends around what time it's set. I've always written Sophie arriving at Bullworth at the start of winter, after the events of Bully. ♥Scarly♥ 09:20, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, this is after Bully. So far it's still in the same year though, but the end of the year. Coloured Flames 00:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : Then sure, but it will have to be in the winter, because that's when she comes to Bullworth, and it's on her page that she starts late in the school year. ♥Scarly♥ 00:57, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Should Brookie and her be friends or not? Coloured Flames 03:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, because, I don't really know her standing with other cliques yet. It's seriously early days in the story, and I've been inspired to write a whole new story. ♥Scarly♥ 03:34, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, ok, I'll wait for you to decide about it. Lol, more stories XD You're like me with my animations; Get halfway through one and then I hear a good song on the radio and make a movie to it >.> Coloured Flames 03:37, January 11, 2011 (UTC) LOL. I'm determined to finish a story, eventually. I got plenty of time yet, because you're not anywhere near winter in your story, so I'll think about it again, when you get there. :D ♥Scarly♥ 03:41, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm never determined to do anything /shot. But yes, use your time well soldier *salutes* Coloured Flames 04:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Regarding adminship I am cool with making you an administrator if Jenny is. I don't come here much, and neither does Jeff. So Jenny will need help when I am not on. Dan the Man 1983 23:18, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, whoops, forgot to mention that because I'm dealing with this thing where and IP has decided he wants Bully Fanon deleted. We think you'd be a good candidate, so, what do you say? [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::She won't say no, so I will go ahead and make her one hehe :) Dan the Man 1983 23:44, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Of course I won't say no! Thank you so much, Dan and Jenny! :D I'll try to be the best admin I can. ♥Scarly♥ 23:50, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Great to have a fellow Brit as an admin for a change :) Dan the Man 1983 23:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool! So, just a heads up; there's a problem going on; this wiki's being tried to get shut down. I am posting about it right now. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::This ain't a problem Jenny. Wikia won't shut down a wiki just because some user does not like and is running a smear campaign against it. Dan the Man 1983 23:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with Dan. And, to put this bluntly, it's probably some jerk with a grudge against this wiki - a childish immature grudge, and probably wants to spoil it for everyone. If there was really anything really bad about this wiki, Wikia would have pulled the plug months ago. Best thing to do is ignore it, and wait for them to get bored. ♥Scarly♥ 00:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Of course you agree with me, you my PA now HAHA! Dan the Man 1983 00:19, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : PA? XD ♥Scarly♥ 00:21, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Personal Assistant haha :P Dan the Man 1983 00:22, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh you and your alpha male ways. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Of course. I am the only user on here and Bully Wiki that is a Bureaucrat haha :) Jeff is an Admin here, where as you're an admin on BW. HAHA! Dan the Man 1983 00:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Fine, but no asking me to get coffee at 3 in the morning, or I quit and I'll become Jenny's PA! LOL. ::::::Dan, could you archive my talk page for me, please? I keep getting confused on how to do it. I'll keep the last two message topics, the rest can be archived. ♥Scarly♥ 00:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Tea and not coffee, I am not American :) Sure, I'll archive it. Dan the Man 1983 00:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :XP It'll be coffee and you'll like it!! LOL. Thanks Dan. ♥Scarly♥ 00:40, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Tea woman or else :P Dan the Man 1983 00:43, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh wow, haha. He's the master here. *cough cough* sorry, had a bit of sarcasm stuck in my throat, all better XP lol [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Story Idea OMG this gossipy girl idea is driving me insane with gladness! But don't blame me if I pass out LOL...no really. Talk page, I'm more alert that way. I say we each write a version, post it to the other's talk page, and compromise them. Sound good? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::If you'd like Anita and Mandy could be there. I think maybe not Mandy because Mandy doesn't really like Jenny. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:11, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::ahhh not tears lol. Okay, Jenny's is fine. Kayla can go over to Lucky's or something, and Christy can stay at that motel she's always whining Jimmy to escort her too, LOL. Unless, you want Scarlet to meet Kayla or Christy or something. What should their convos be about? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Haha, no prob, I'll read it either way. Sounds great!!! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:22, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::No problem, I should probably go to bed myself... talk to you tommorow...erm...well, later ''today LOL [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:28, January 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Story Planning Yeah, and then he could mutter something like "Gee, it's not my fault you're in a crap mood, lady." and a fight could spark off from there. And then later on one of them should do something really nice to help/support the other, like protect him/her from Bullies or something I SUCK AT IDEAS OKAY Coloured Flames 07:15, January 13, 2011 (UTC) That seems pretty good, but his dad wouldn't approve of anyone else coming into his house. GTG, i'll be back soon, i need to walk my dog XD Coloured Flames 07:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, let me say that in more detail from Brooklyn's side: He culd be innocently walking Dingo when he sees Elizabeth running from some bullies. He could chase after her and ask if she wants any help, but she refuses. Then he keeps up with her and... and... he says something like 'Follow me, I know a good hiding spot' and it could be the church or something... What do you think? Coloured Flames 07:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) By 'bullies' i didn't mean Russell's gang. Or, if she still doesn't get noticed by anyone at Bullworth, she could've either accidentally annoyed a Townie or a kid from Caskez High if you wanna get all OCish XD Coloured Flames 08:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, well, let's throw that idea into shark-infested waters. It isn't working. Have we got anymore? Coloured Flames 08:12, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I think that'll have to do for now. We'll work out how they become friends when it actually happens, alright? Coloured Flames 08:23, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm starting the next chapter of my story now. I'm planning on Brooklyn doing something nice for one of the Preps (preferably Derby or Bif) and then getting shown Harrington House the next day. Then they could meet each other. Do you have any ideas that are better than that one, because that's all I can come up with without my creative juices. Coloured Flames 08:38, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I just need to think of the nice thing he could do. Any suggestions would be appreciated :D How about we type the convo up in script form now? Coloured Flames 08:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Short, but sweet, as they say. Here's Brooklyn's POV. Derby had just called one of his Preps weird. I didn't think that was too friendly. I shrugged, and said "I can figure out who's weird or not for myself thanks." *more random jibbajabba* I approached Elizabeth cautiosly. She was just staring into the fire and looked sad. "Uhhh, hello?" I greeted sheepishly. Coloured Flames 09:11, January 13, 2011 (UTC) She can introduce herself then, this is just a rough copy. Back to Brook's POV She sounded so ticked off I was almost worried about getting bitten. And what did she mean by 'don't you dare judge me'? She didn't hold anything against Aussies did she? "Nice to meet you Elizabeth, my names Brooklyn Kallicko. How are you?" I smiled and tilted my head, trying my best to seem friendly and not pester her. Coloured Flames 09:35, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Certainly-ertainly-ertainly :] You could make yours first, to save on time, because I normally accidentally delete my chapters and then take ages to type up new ones XD I gave her a confused look. Did she just tell me to go away? What was I doing wrong? "Uhhh, why, do I have to go away?" I asked. I wished my accent would get lost, just for now. (Haha, Brookie thinks she don't like his accent X3) Coloured Flames 09:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm not the brightest kid on the street 'cos I type them out onto wiki first. Haha~ The day's nearly over down here o.O I hate time differences. I drew back my head and glared at Elizabeth. "That's not what i want at all, y'know!" I snapped. "it's not my fault you're in a crap mood, lady!" Coloured Flames 09:56, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I hate the feeling when you finish typing a chapter, AND THEN IT GETS DELETED. I was all like 'Holy ****ing cheese on a bagel' Parker might've...? But oh well, he's not part of this. "Go cry!" I shouted after her, feeling my hands grow hot like they always did when I was mad. Honestly, what was that crazy girl's problem? ... Maybe if I tried again some other time with a different accent she might listen to me... *and cut* How wazzat??? Coloured Flames 10:13, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Goodie goodie :] I'll read it when it's done MARK MY WORRRRDS... BTW, you haven't answered Ashley yet on my 'ask an OC' page XD Coloured Flames 10:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha, i'm totally used to that :D Coloured Flames 10:37, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hiya YES. YES. YES. YES. I LURVES THAT IDEA. I LURVES IT. I was sorta thinking "this is gonna be a onetime thing D:" and I was stuck because i didn't really know what to write. Dayum writer's block D: + i has a cold :( [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Melinda. She is so perfect for that. LOL. I guess--I'm super pale which is weird because I'm usually dark tanned. I look funny. LOL. Melinda's weapon... ah I keep thinking a ribbon whip (Christy's thing haha) Melinda's always with a ribbon. Jenny's weapon could be the hair grease hell. No Mary-Sue wants greasy hair, hahaha. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny''']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:13, January 14, 2011 (UTC)